


Internal Thoughts

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: *Not “when the fire nation attacked”. Different show.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Internal Thoughts

HUMANS AND ELVES

Long ago, the world was divided in two: in the west, the human kingdoms, and in the east, the magical lands of Xadia.  
Humans were told never to speak, interact or be friendly towards elves. Elves were dangerous, bloodthirsty murderers and assassins. Even before the fall of Ziard and Sol Regem, humans and elves had been at animosity with each other for centuries. Then, everything changed when* the Moonshadow assassin walked alongside two human princes in peace for the first time in years. Everything changed again, when a human prince kissed an elven assassin. And yet still, everything changed when a Golden Knight, a princess of Lux Aurea held hands with a human general. 

A boy, desperate to save his love, overcame the odds and said three Draconic words that opened up worlds of possibilities. An elf sacrificed her life to save the Dragon Prince, the heir of Avizandum. Two brave heroes; one a human and one an elf. 

A general of the human military sacrificed her life so her soldiers could live. Living by a moral code of honor, she surrendered herself instead of running. She saved her nemesis, her enemy from death. A Golden Knight pleaded with the Queen of the Sunfire Elves to spare the human’s life. Fighting as a perfect unit, all hostility gone. Two brave warriors; one a human and one an elf. 

What exactly did it mean to kiss one of your supposed worst enemies? For fourteen and 5/6 years of his life, Callum never even expected this. He never expected he would come to love an elf. He never even expected to learn primal magic. And he certainly didn’t expect to become an ambassador for the Dragon Queen. He jumped off a cliff to save Rayla. He told her that he loved her. He didn’t doubt it for a minute. 

What exactly did it mean to hold hands with Janai in front of the Dragon Queen? For 33 years of her life, Amaya never expected any of this. She never expected that she would have become friends with an elf, or even fought together with one, either. All her life, she knew elves to be evil, vile creatures of darkness, and that was completely wrong. What exactly were elves then? Kind? Compassionate? Caring? Nurturing? Brave? Funny? Smart? They almost seemed… human. But that couldn’t be. They were elves. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> *Not “when the fire nation attacked”. Different show.


End file.
